


综英美乙女-无处可逃3（不义超人x你）R

by lanjiang233



Category: DC - Fandom, 不义超人 - Fandom, 乙女 - Fandom, 男神x你, 综英美, 超人 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanjiang233/pseuds/lanjiang233
Summary: 深夜睡不着所以极速狂飙（不是）文中某些情节并没有科学依据都是我瞎掰的（狗头保命）希望能让观众姥爷们一次爽个够！(◍˃̶ᗜ˂̶◍)✩ ~
Kudos: 12





	综英美乙女-无处可逃3（不义超人x你）R

“你听，”一根手指抵上了你的嘴唇，那低沉沙哑的声音在你耳边响起，与你的骨膜产生了微弱的共振。细微的麻痒顺着耳廓悄悄地渗入大脑，潮湿温热的气息喷洒在颈侧，让你下意识地缩了缩脖子，对于男人这种亵玩的行为感到十分羞恼。眼前是一片浓稠柔软的黑，细细密密地缠绕包裹着你，仿佛把你推入了另一片沉寂阴暗的梦境，柔软的布料摩擦在脸颊上，让剩余的感官不可避免地变得更加敏感起来，你有些不适地偏了偏头，妄图通过这样微弱的动作来表达你那仅剩的，可笑的决心。下巴已经酸痛到有些麻木，你甚至不用照镜子都知道自己现在究竟是怎样的一副狼狈模样。身陷在这令人不安的紧密桎梏中，你艰难地张了张嘴巴，却也只是让口中那根粗糙的绳子变得更加紧绷而已。  
口水不受控制的顺着嘴角向下滴落，打湿了单薄的衣襟，那个人低低的笑了，你能感觉到他的手指轻柔地拂过你的发丝，耳尖，脸颊，脆弱的口腔早已在粗糙绳索的摩擦下变得酸麻无比，男人的手指轻轻地塞了进来，有些粗鲁地逗弄着柔软温热的舌尖。  
“是不是很久都没有这么安静过了？”男人自言自语般地喃喃着，你看不到他的表情，只能小幅度地挣扎着，试图逃离他强势的抚弄。“不会再有凄惨的尖叫，不会再有痛苦的悲鸣，不会再有可怕的枪声，更不会再有嘶吼的警笛——”絮絮叨叨的话语停了下来，男人低低的笑了，灼热的视线正贪婪地舔舐着你裸露在外的皮肤，视线掠过的地方似乎变得有些奇怪，仿佛脱离了你大脑的掌控一般，逐渐有些燥热起来。“这不就是梦中才会出现的完美哥谭吗？而这，正是我才能赐予你们的美梦…”  
小幅度的挣扎所产生的衣物摩挲声飘散在这空旷寂静的房间里，听上去暧昧极了。柔美的躯体随着扭动不停地起伏着，男人的喉头有些干涩，他下意识地伸出手抚上了你裸露在外的脖颈，入手温软滑嫩，优雅的线条看上去十分脆弱，只要他微微用力...你就能永远听话乖巧地依偎在他怀中，再也不会离开他。浓稠的黑暗仿若实质般缓缓侵袭着男人的双眼，他着迷地摩挲着手下那温润的皮肤，轻缓中又带着些无法言喻的疯狂，他有些控制不住地微微发力，却在听到你略带痛苦的闷哼声后即刻清醒了过来。男人脸上的神色变幻不定，他迟疑了一下，最终还是轻轻地松开了你口中的绳索。  
良好的教养使你没有第一时间尖叫怒骂，你只是低低地喘息了一会儿，嘶哑干涩也掩盖不住微微颤抖的恐惧：“克拉克...这样解决不了任何问题...有什么话先放开我再说，好吗？”涌入口中的水代替了男人的回应，你被迫承受着男人并不算温柔的对待，后知后觉地发现了不太对劲的地方。清冽的液体极大地缓解了你的干渴，可盛水的容器却并不是杯子，火热的唇紧随其后覆了上来，男人的吻是狂热又张扬的，他没有给你任何反应的时间，柔韧的舌迫不及待地扫过你的口腔，直舔的你浑身发软，狂暴浓烈的荷尔蒙气息一刻不停地浸染着你，恍惚间你觉得灵魂都要被他吸出去了。猝不及防地被呛到，你剧烈地咳嗽着，口中的水来不及咽下就溢了出来，混合着你们交融在一起的唾液蜿蜒向下，流过了你的下巴与脖颈。潮湿温热的触感更加剧了空气中的危险气氛，克拉克用力地攥住了你的下巴，满脸沉醉地埋头加深了这个吻。  
“我的宝贝，你总是这样...”男人稍稍抬起头离开了你，他注视你着红肿润泽的双唇，声音低哑又缠绵。“你知道我无论如何都舍不得伤害你，所以你才能一次又一次地把我的心踩在脚下，”他低下头十分亲昵地磨蹭着你的脸颊，漠然的语气却像坚冰一般，狠狠地砸在你的心上。“你以为待在哥谭，待在布鲁斯身边就可以躲开我了吗？真是个天真的傻女孩，看看你现在，还不是乖乖地回到了我身边...”  
男人低低地笑了，眼中满是爱怜与痴迷，眼前的女孩头发凌乱，本就不太长的连衣裙也在刚才的耳鬓厮磨中被推搡至腰间，雪白细嫩的大腿被用力撑开，单薄的内裤几乎掩盖不住那片幽暗绝美的风光。男人的呼吸瞬间变得粗重起来，他弯下了身体，以一个无法反抗的力度挤进了你的两腿之间。这个动作有着怎样的意味不言而喻，你不敢相信曾经温柔正直的克拉克会这样对待你，强烈的恐惧感充斥着你的大脑，但残留的理智勉强控制着你把差点脱口而出的尖叫咽了回去。克拉克的动作几乎可以说是虔诚——他闭上了眼睛，温柔的舔上了你的颈侧。细微的麻痒伴随着他的动作慢慢地攀爬上你的脊椎，入侵了你的大脑，恐惧与羞恼让生理性的泪水奔涌而出，瞬间打湿了眼前的黑暗，你哽咽着，几乎控制不住自己发抖的嘴唇：“克拉克...求求你放了我，我会当做什么都没发生过的，好不好？”  
女孩的哀求与抽泣让克拉克兴奋到有些难以自持，他轻轻地摩挲着掌中颤抖的娇躯，近乎饥渴般舔吻着你的肌肤，直到身下的女孩布满了淫靡的暗红色痕迹。你在他的爱抚与亵玩中呜咽着，挣扎着，却始终没能让他停顿哪怕一秒。粗重的呼吸喷洒在你的胸前，温度是到几乎把你灼伤般的滚烫，男人微眯着眼睛与你肌肤相贴，压抑不住的欲望喷涌而出，让他兴奋到剧烈颤抖：“你是属于我的...没有人能从我身边抢走你，没有人...”  
粗糙的大掌顺着那雪腻的腰线缓缓向下，微微发力就让那片布料成为了可怜的碎片，恐惧与未知的惊惶让你剧烈挣扎着，牟足了劲想要逃离男人的怀抱，但所做的一切都在那钢铁一般的怀抱里毫无作用。克拉克毫不在意地笑了，他注视着你的所作所为，眼中满是包容与爱怜，仿佛你只是他正在闹小脾气的可爱女友。  
“哈啊——”甜腻的呻吟无法控制地脱口而出，强烈的羞恼与惊惶让你全身都涨成了漂亮的粉红色，周遭的空气变得火热粘稠起来，这一切都因为...男人把手指插进了你的身体。修长的手指上覆盖着薄薄的一层茧，甫一探入就被湿滑的软肉挤压缠绕着，细细密密地包裹了起来，克拉克急促地喘息着，他紧紧盯着那娇嫩鲜艳的花朵，眼中布满了血丝。男人的手缓缓动了起来，粗糙的指腹按压摩擦着娇嫩的内壁，早已习惯了布鲁斯疼爱的敏感身体瞬间就湿的一塌糊涂，温热粘腻的液体喷涌而出打湿了克拉克的手掌。仅剩的一丝理智正一遍一遍地试图让你清醒过来，却无力地在那尖锐猛烈的快感中溃不成军。  
只是插进去一根手指就达到了高潮，克拉克愉悦极了，但意识到这淫乱的身体是布鲁斯一手调教出来的，心中的嫉妒就像毒蛇一般撕咬啃噬着他的心脏，几乎要把他的理智给完全地融化掉。男人抽出手指放进了口中，慢慢地舔舐着那淫靡腥甜的味道，浓烈的迷乱与嫉妒在脸上融合扭曲成了一团漆黑深暗的污秽颜色。伸手握住了自己坚挺的性器，那上面布满了狰狞的青筋，此刻正一跳一跳的，迫不及待地想要进入到那潮湿温暖的天堂里去。克拉克慢慢地挺动腰部，用那滚烫的温度去磨蹭两片娇嫩脆弱的花瓣，茎身顶端正不断分泌着粘腻的透明液体，随着克拉克的动作一滴不剩地被抹在了你身上，让本就泥泞不堪的穴口变得更加粘腻湿滑。  
勉强从情欲的冲击中找回了一丝理智，感受到狰狞火热的性器正一下又一下地摩擦着你的穴口，动作淫猥又下流，你的脸色变得一片煞白，用比之前更大的力度疯狂挣扎着：“不可以、不可以！！克拉克！求你了，求你了，不可以进来！”克拉克拧起了眉头，微微用力就制住了你的双腿，身下柔软黏滑的触感快要把他逼疯，他已经无法再等下去了。湿黏紧窄的穴口被强行挤开了一条缝隙，硕大的头部势如破竹般插了进来。茫然地感受着那尺寸可怖的巨物一点一点地破开你的甬道，在穴肉的挤压下深深地顶进了身体深处，被填满的饱胀快感猛烈地冲击着你的大脑，你知道，往日的幸福与安宁，已经在克拉克的身下，荡然无存了。  
克拉克勉强控制着自己从灭顶的快感中清醒过来，虽然告诉过自己不能再有任何心软，但女孩的泪水仍旧让他有些心疼，还以为是自己粗鲁的动作弄疼了你，男人平复了一下呼吸，自上而下扫描了一遍你的身体，却在看到某一处后整个人都僵住了。  
“...你怀孕了？”男人的声音很轻，甚至可以称得上是十分温柔，可你却在这温柔的话语中被吓得噤了声。宽厚的大掌环上了你的脖颈，感受到那缓缓收紧的力度，濒死的恐惧感紧紧攥着你的心脏，你僵硬着身体，大脑一片空白。“你怀孕了...是布鲁斯的吧？”克拉克温柔地注视着你，有那么一刻，他真的很想收紧双手。男人看着你因为缺氧而涨红的脸颊，目光在那嫣红的舌尖上缠绵徘徊着，表情却是一片冰雪般的漠然。少女的甬道因为缺氧而反射性地收缩了一下，被这样重重地吸吮着，克拉克清醒了过来，他定定地看了你一会儿，随即笑了起来。  
重新涌入肺部的空气让你的大脑变得异常混沌，男人大力地挺了一下腰，粗暴的动作让你生理性的干呕起来，几乎以为他顶进了喉咙。还没等你平稳呼吸，男人就开始猛烈地抽插起来，高高翘起的性器狠狠地刮过穴肉，勃发的冠状沟像钩子一般，每动一下就刮出一大滩花液，腥甜粘稠的液体喷溅在克拉克的身上，让他的呼吸更加粗重起来。被这样毫不留情地侵犯着，你的身体却仿佛和灵魂脱离开来，变得愈发欲求不满起来。眼前依旧是那片潮湿浓稠的黑暗，你的双腿被男人撑开到了最大，口水也随着他的顶弄逐渐汇聚在一起，顺着嘴角滴落在了胸前。  
你在这狂风骤雨般的操干下吚吚呜呜地哼唧着，身体也蜷缩成了一团，被动地承受着男人扭曲粗暴的对待，呻吟声还未出口就被撞成了碎片，伴随着甜腻的吐息落在男人的耳中，更加剧了他想要把你弄坏的欲望。男人眼中满是狂乱与迷醉，他紧紧地把你按在身前，抽插的速度也比之前快了不知多少倍，本就狰狞可怖的性器又胀大了一圈。膣腔早已在连续不断的操弄下变得湿软不堪，羞答答地为男人张开了门户，克拉克粗喘着揉捏你的臀部，几乎没费力气就顶进了你的宫口。  
“也怀上我的孩子吧...”男人的话中充满了粘稠的爱意，落在你的耳中却仿若恶魔的低语，你想要挣扎，可酸软不堪的身体早已连一丝力气都没有了。身下女孩那无力反抗的娇软模样让克拉克兴奋到了极点，爱意与恶意交融缠绕着破胸而出，他把自己埋入了你身体的最深处，咆哮着射了出来。  
激流一般滚烫的精液力度大到可怕，它们涌过膣腔，争先恐后地钻入脆弱的子宫，你连尖叫的力气都没有了，只能双腿大张的躺在他的身下，任由那粘稠污秽的种子灌满你的身体。克拉克的脸上满是餍足，他轻轻地摘下了你眼前的黑布，动作温柔到仿若是充满了爱意的丈夫：“我的宝贝，别着急，你很快就会怀上我的孩子...”仿佛想到了什么有趣的事，克拉克低低地笑了：“人类的基因怎么可能比得过氪星人呢，对不对，布鲁斯？”  
机械地扭过头去，你已经彻底失去了思考的能力。身穿蝙蝠战衣的男人身体与嘴巴都被牢牢地束缚着，此时正满身血污地趴在离你不远的地上。布鲁斯目眦欲裂地看着你，眼中满是惊怒哀痛与深沉的爱意。你茫然地看着他，又扭过头来看了看克拉克，没有预想中的尖叫与哭泣，你呆呆地眨了眨眼，任由自己陷入了那片柔软混沌的黑暗里，目无焦距地笑了起来。


End file.
